


Not Safe For Work (Mature)

by fangirl72



Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [4]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939615





	Not Safe For Work (Mature)

Description: May contain content of a violent or sexual nature that isn't described explicitly.

Content found in this rating

Actions that are seen as erotic such as excessive moaning or overly detailed descriptions of the mouth and what they do with their tongue

Any kind of groping

Oral contact with or licking the body

Touching or non genital contact of any kind below the waist

Full nudity and descriptions of genitals

Implying Watching someone perform acts of sexual intimacy including self pleasure

Suggesting or implying Sexual intimacy of any kind including self pleasure

Implied Prostitution or mentioned in dialog

Stripping either the act of or watching strippers

Implying Viewing pornography or creating pornography or mentioned in dialog

Group Activity

Implied group sex

Cheating as part of the storyline

Guns or weapons being used

Content Warning Rough Foreplay: Anything done to give pain or dominate a partner but is not done within the BDSM lifestyle and is not a part of a sex scene

Content Warning Implied BDSM acts of any kind or being mentioned in dialog

Content Warning unprotected sex

Content Warning Implied sexual behavior under the influence of drugs or alcohol

Content Warning Implied sex addiction or unhealthy sexual behaviors and habits

Content Warning Implied Roleplaying nonconsensual activity

Content Warning Implied Underage sex including someone under the age of 18 masturbating

Content Warning drug use and abuse

Content Warning alcohol abuse

Content Warning Implied Coercion or dubious consent

Content Warning Murder and descriptions of death

Content Warning trauma

Content Warning implied self harm/suicide

Content Warning physical abuse

Content Warning implied sexual abuse or mentioned in dialog


End file.
